Forgotten Heroes
by Helena Chaos
Summary: This is the story of a forgotten hero trying to find her sanity in the crazy mixed up world and falling in love in the process. R & R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way own or take credit for any of the characters of Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. I also do not own any of the lyrics in this piece of art (And the Band Played Waltzing Matilda, etc.)!

This is my new fic about our two favorite (well mine any way) anime people! I don't wanna give anything away, so I'm not telling you who they are just yet. Any way, this is a story about their struggle and their coming together. So if you're gonna read, thanks! And please don't forget to R & R!

Chapter One: Destinies Crossed

In the cold reaches of the universe, there was one warrior who survived it all; one warrior who took the abuse from all the others.

This mighty warrior fought in the name of justice, but often wondered what she was fighting for. _I am a forgotten hero of a forgotten war…how could this be what we all want?_ So in a pursuit to leave the norm of things, she was banished from her destiny and sent to another.

In a last attempt to claim her place as Queen, she cursed her Princess to a death more cruel than all others, thinking they would have to keep her to lift the curse, but no one believed her and sent her away anyway.

And so, this is the story of a fallen hero, a lost princess, trying to regain and keep her precious sanity while trying desperately to fall out-of-love.

Hotaru awoke in her new bed, and looked at all the wonderful things around her. She had been in her new home for two weeks and she still couldn't believe that no one had lost trust in her (except, of course, for those who don't trust anyone). No one was questioning her place and no one treated her any less of a human than she was. _She_, of course, was the one who didn't trust.

She didn't trust anyone around her to not be suspecting her of anything. All her life, everything she did was questioned and everything she thought about was considered conspiracy against the Moon Kingdom. She had never figured out how people could be so cruel to an innocent child, but then she found out what was really going on. They _feared_ her; they were petrified that the fate that had been handed to her would come true. They all feared that she would be the ruin of the Moon Kingdom, so they locked her to herself to keep it from coming true.

_But why? s_he continued to question. _How could someone like me cause the destruction of a legacy?_ And all they did was laugh; laugh at a little girl. Laugh at a future queen.

Hotaru's eyes watered slowly, for both happiness and fear. Happiness because she was away from her life's prison and fear because it could happen again. But she wanted to believe that her newfound friends would treat her forever kindly. So for now, she smiled, blinding herself from what could very well be the future.

"Hotaru? Are you all right?" Hotaru felt a warm hand on her lonely shoulder and screamed from the fright. "Hotaru! I'm really sorry!" She turned around, revealing to herself that there was no immanent threat, that it was only Goku.

As Hotaru calmed herself down, Goku plastered his usual genuine goofy smile. "Good morning Goku," Hotaru giggled. "You gave me quite a fright."

"I noticed," he laughed back. "Say, I was wondering if you'd like to come and play with us?" Hotaru looked over Goku's broad shoulders to discoverer that Gohan, Picollo and Vegeta were standing right behind him.

Thinking for a minute, she smiled. "Ok, I'll meet you guys out there." Goku's goofy smile turned into a goofy grin.

----

After about ten minutes, Hotaru came outside in a white skirt and pale purple peasant shirt, winning the gaze of every guy on the lawn. However, contrary to her knowledge, there were more out there than she had expected.

Goku, in his usual quirky state, came running up to Hotaru, not bothering to notice the outfit she had come out in. "Glad you could come and play!"

From behind, a rough and torn voice out spoke Goku's kind smile. "Kakarott, don't you think her outfit is a little less than what we expected her to wear to a sparring session?"

"I guess so, but if she's comfortable, let her be Vegeta." Goku scratched his head with his silly smirk sitting upon his lips. Turning towards the rather pleased Hotaru, Goku laughed. "Come on! Let me introduced you to the rest of us."

And soon enough, everyone knew the other. Hotaru could only smile shyly as all the testosterone peered at her with delight. The only other women they knew were Chi Chi and Bulma, and they were loud and scary.

And just as loud and scary as they were, an equally loud and scary boom occurred, scaring Hotaru to the tips of her tiny stilettos. She peered behind her, and then back at the guys, who were watching what seemed to be nothing, religiously.

She turned her back again looking into the air, wondering what the guys could possibly be looking at. She stared at one spot for a moment, and then suddenly realized that what they were staring at was probably moving around, so she began looking around desperately, but to no avail. She saw nothing, and in a bought of defeat, looked again towards the guys.

Krillen who seemed to sense her total and utter confusion, took his eyes off the unseen scene. "Hotaru, you've really gotta focus your senses to be able to see what's going on."

"Yeah," Yamcha added. "Don't worry thought, it took me forever to be able to get it." Yamcha looked at her again, and couldn't help but blush at her luscious curves. And for the first time this morning, Hotaru realized how uncomfortable their stares made her. Their _excited_ testosterone-ism, their not paying attention to her face, but eyes wandering to other places. Not only did it make her uncomfortable, but she was utterly annoyed by their horrible hormones.

With anger in her eyes, she glared at all of them with disgust, hoping they would all get it, and when none of them noticed, tears of fury formed in Hotaru's eyes. Stepping back to her little circle, she had only her shadow to comfort her, and suddenly it reminded her of home. _I was better of being killed…At least I wouldn't be lonely…_

While busy in her thoughts, Hotaru was oblivious to the fact that the sparring in the air had stopped, and everyone was aware of her presence again, in awe as her soul uplifted its self. She had begun to glow in a purple light and her Saturnian sign appeared on her pale forhead. Still unaware to Hotaru, Vegeta and Goku approached her, Vegeta using considerably less caution than Goku, not in any way fearing Hotaru's light show.

And suddenly, from the corner of her violaceous eyes, Hotaru noticed two shadows coming towards her, the one in front coming considerably faster, causing her senses to go insane. Hotaru reacted violently to Vegeta's quick approach, transforming suddenly into her Sailor fuku, pointing her staff at his face, almost slicing the smirk from his lips.

Vegeta stopped immediately, as did Goku, and stared in wonder. The two were nothing alike, being rivals since the day they met, but at that moment, it seemed they shared the same brain. _Who is she, and what did she do with Hotaru?_

**Ok, this is the end of Chapter 1….Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all. This is the next chapter for my story…You already know the title. If you don't, shame on you! Go back and read the title before you read any more! So any whoodles…Hope you enjoy and please don't forget to R & R!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon and/or Dragon Ball Z characters, although I highly wish I did!

Re-cap: And suddenly, from the corner of her violaceous eyes, Hotaru noticed two shadows coming towards her, the one in front coming considerably faster, causing her senses to go insane. Hotaru reacted violently to Vegeta's quick approach, transforming suddenly into her Sailor fuku, pointing her staff at his face, almost slicing the smirk from his lips.

Vegeta stopped immediately, as did Goku, and stared in wonder. The two were nothing alike, being rivals since the day they met, but at that moment, it seemed they shared the same brain. _Who is she, and what did she do with Hotaru?_

Chapter 2: Hotaru's Legacy 

As Goku and Vegeta continued to stare at her in wonder, it slowly dawned upon Vegeta that he should probably move back. Looking at the staff up and down, Vegeta took a couple of steps back. _That's no staff_, Vegeta thought, _it's a battle-ready weapon._

Hotaru stared back with cold, empty eyes. Her lips quivered slightly, not even realizing it. Her soul burned hate for Yamcha and the others. _What am I thinking?_ she gasped to herself. _These are the kind of thoughts that got me exiled here in the first place!_ A lonely tear rolled down her pale face, staining its delicate elegance.

He smirked slightly and chuckled a little, still vaguely frightened by the little girl's hiss fit. Hotaru cocked her head slightly. _Vegeta_, she thought. _He is a nuisance._

For a while, they just stood there, staring at each other. They seemed to reach into each other's soul, digging deeper and deeper into the other. And finally, Vegeta became annoyed with the whole thing. "What are you staring at woman?"

Hotaru blinked, realizing that the soul searching was over. "I'm not sure yet," she said simply.

Vegeta's anger rose hatefully as the others laughed. "How dare you!" Vegeta stomped up to Hotaru, stopping when his nose almost touched hers.

Everyone watched, marveling in the two powers crashing into each other, and just stood there.

Unknown to everyone else, Vegeta was lost in Hotaru's lost, frigid eyes. They reminded him of someone else's, but he couldn't figure out who.

And then it hit him, Hotaru's bleak eyes reminded him of his eyes, and their stone stare. And in a way, they were beautiful. They kind of reminded him of a time in his sad childhood, when he was happy and excited. It reminded him of the first time he ever felt snow, when his father was still alive.

Vegeta was only 3 and he was so excited that he forgot to put on a jacket before he went to play. The snow and ice was so cold, but he didn't care. He simply wanted to play. Then, the sun began to set and it got too cold. He made his way back to the castle and shivered and sneezed and coughed, but he never noticed.

That had been the best day that he had as a child, but now that he looked into her eyes, he shivered. There was no warmth; no blanket or hot cocoa he could escape to. It almost made him sad that someone had his eyes; someone had gone numb to the hateful world around him. And without realizing it, Vegeta placed his forehead on hers, feeling her sweet warmth.

Hotaru stood flabbergasted, unable to comprehend what was going on, along with everyone else.

Vegeta could hear Hotaru's slow and steady breath; her heartbeat was erratic. Hotaru was panicking; she had never been in such a situation before. She had never been _loved_ before.

So what do y'all think so far? Any good? Please let me know!


End file.
